


Post Mortem

by synant



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fix-It, Gen, Movie: A Game of Shadows, Post-Reichenbach, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24040384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synant/pseuds/synant
Summary: — Я не видел объявления о вашей свадьбе, как я мог знать, что вы живы?
Relationships: Irene Adler & Sherlock Holmes, Irene Adler/Sherlock Holmes
Kudos: 2





	Post Mortem

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Post Mortem](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5946603) by [paperclipbitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperclipbitch/pseuds/paperclipbitch). 



> Был переведён для конкурса [«Шерлокиада»](https://fanfics.me/challenge70) на фанфикс.ми.
> 
> Unfortunately I am still waiting for a reply from an author, hope it's okay.
> 
> Пост ИТ. Намёк на гет.

Инициалы на платке нельзя спутать ни с чьими другими. Буквы витиеватые, ярко-красные.

На улице многолюдно, Холмс не видит, кто обронил платок, но абсолютно очевидно, что это произошло недавно. Вполне возможно, что это уловка, ловушка или предупреждение, но единственный, кто бы провернул такое — Мориарти, а он мёртв, Холмс знает это наверняка.

Он продолжает идти, тайком прижимая платок к носу; запах тот же, и ему приходится досчитать до трёх, чтобы вернуть самообладание.

Уже позже, когда дешёвый ликёр обжигает горло, Холмс вертит платок в руках, слушая, как на другом конце стола какой-то мужчина жульничает в карты, а другой соглашается убить брата женщины, чтобы та получила наследство. Он мог бы справиться с ними, если бы нашёл на это время, а может, и нет. Теперь его жизнь выглядит по-другому; его совесть теперь живёт в Англии, во второй раз женившись, и его нельзя дёргать, когда вздумается. 

Ирен Адлер может быть одной из таких причин, правда, Холмс ещё не уверен. И теперь, когда он думает об этом, кровь на платке кажется знакомой, словно насмешка, триумф.

— Это, — произносит голос за его спиной, затем из его пальцев мягко выдернут платок, — заняло у вас больше времени, чем я предполагала. 

Он не удивлён. Он удивлён. Ирэн же удобно устраивается в кресле напротив.

Её лицо стало острее, взгляд ярче и темнее, а наряд симпатичный, но менее элегантный, чем раньше. Они приветствуют друг друга, восставшие из мертвых, и платок Ирен не без помощи Холмса оказывается в её лифе — и хоть он себе не признается, его взгляд задерживается там дольше, чем этого требуют приличия.

— Я надеюсь, что когда вы наконец сообщите доктору Ватсону о том, что ваш уход был чрезмерно преувеличен, он будет менее сдержан, чем вы сейчас, — наконец говорит она, уголок её рта приподнимается.

Холмс не знает, что же ему ответить, и именно это каждый раз притягивает его к ней. Она может легко вывести его из колеи, и это, к его удивлению, придаёт ему сил, заставляя оглядываться назад.

— Я не видел в газете объявления о вашей свадьбе, — произносит он наконец, и голос кажется ему чужим. — Как я мог знать, что вы живы?

— Объявления о свадьбах сейчас печатаются с фотографиями, — замечает Ирен. — В чашке должно быть намного больше яда, чтобы убить меня, да и я не так глупа, как раньше.

— И что же это тогда? — спрашивает Холмс.

Ирен тянется через стол, берёт его бокал, отпивает и ставит на место с гримасой отвращения на лице. 

— Это должно было быть тёплым воссоединением, — отвечает она. — А теперь я даже не знаю, что это.

Им обоим знакомо это чувство: сложно найти нужное определение. Холмсу так было легче, но чувство потери сейчас ощущалось иначе.

— Никто не должен был меня найти, — говорит ей Холмс, ощущая на языке досаду, которая не должна отдавать соперничеством, но почему-то отдаёт.

— Я, наверное, и не нашла бы, если бы ваш брат не дал пару подсказок, — произносит она и чувствует себя более чем комфортно после этих слов, её губы растягиваются в улыбку.

Майкрофт никогда не знал, когда нужно остановиться. 

— Вы должны знать, что только малая часть слов моего брата должна быть расценена как правда, — отвечает Холмс, хотя для этого высказывания уже достаточно поздно — они слишком давно в игре, да и Ирен привыкла вращаться в кругах правды и лжи, пока находила в этом выгоду. 

— Я была в Лондоне: хотела посмотреть, как там доктор Ватсон справляется в ваше отсутствие, — Ирен полностью игнорирует сказанное и отвечает на вопрос, который Холмс никогда не задаст.

— Вы были в Лондоне для того, чтобы посмотреть, как там поживает бриллиант на помолвочном кольце миссис Ватсон, — поправляет её Холмс.

Ирен улыбается, пойманная на лжи.

— На нём ни царапинки.

— Уверен, что это не последний чистый бриллиант, проходящий через ваши руки, Ирен, — когда-то он строил иллюзии насчёт неё, но не теперь, когда он скитается по Европе и обещает себе однажды вернуться домой к скучным уставам общества и житейским загадкам.

Ирен кивает.

— Возможно.

— Так это Майкрофт послал вас ко мне?

Холмс испытывает симпатию к брату, но напрягает то, что Майкрофту кажется: он один знает, что лучше для Шерлока. Что раздражает ещё больше — так это то, что чаще всего он оказывался _прав_.

— Он любезно дал мне подсказку, возможно, даже и не одну, что вы будете здесь, — соглашается Ирэн. — Он считает, что доктору Ватсону одиноко, и что миссис Ватсон уже совсем отчаялась, и что кто-нибудь мог бы...

— ...убедить меня вернуться домой? — оборвал её Холмс. — Это будете не вы, мисс Адлер.  
Она закатила глаза в знакомом жесте — он даже не представлял, что скучал по этому. 

— Ваш брат знал, что я найду вас. Я не скомпрометировала ни вашу ложь, ни вашу смерть, и я этого не сделаю, потому что это решение только за вами. 

— Так вы пришли сюда, чтобы сказать мне...

— Я пришла сюда, чтобы сказать, что рада, что вы не мертвы, — говорит Ирен, прибегая к грубой откровенности, которую использовала только в крайних случаях — это маскировало смущение. — Думала, вы скажете, что вы тоже рады, что я жива.

— Конечно же, я рад, — бросает Холмс, собираясь спросить, как это всё связано; он готов признать, что другие, более слабые эмоции берут вверх, но не эта. 

— Хорошо, — Ирен вновь садится в своё кресло, её глаза блестят, выражая триумф. Холмсу же хочется убрать улыбку с её лица.

— Да, бесспорно, — наконец произносит он, и Ирен смеётся, обнажая свои белоснежные зубы.


End file.
